


Drinks Are On Me

by Infie



Series: Five Times Ollie Got Laid, One Time Oliver Made Love [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Exhibitiionism as Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Unrepentant Ollie Smut, pre-island oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are cordially invited to 'Tommy and Ollie Have a Ball Outdoors'.  No vehicles, scruples, restraint or decorum allowed. Clothing optional. Nudity encouraged.  (Especially you, McKenna)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks Are On Me

Thanks to Lademonessa for finding the second picture, linked from comments. 

* * *

  
_”You are cordially invited to **‘Tommy and Ollie Have a Ball Outdoors’** ”_ read the invitation in her hand. _“No vehicles, scruples, restraint or decorum allowed. Clothing optional. Nudity encouraged.”_ At the bottom, Tommy had scrawled, ‘especially you, McKenna’.

If there were two things you could be sure of if you got an invitation from Tommy Merlyn, it was that you’d laugh your ass off reading the invite, and that you'd be showing up to one _hell_ of a party. This one was no exception. Security checked her invitation at the gate, handed her a little tube of what looked like electric pink lipstick, and waved her through. The cab pulled away behind her. The ‘no vehicles’ on the invitation was serious; no one drove to one of Tommy's parties because no one would be capable of driving home. 

The house itself seemed to be closed so she followed the noise around to the back patio, pool, and sprawling lawns. She had to laugh when she saw the setup for the party. Obviously Tommy's father had told him he was a fuck up again, because for this party, Tommy had equally obviously decided to prove him right. And when Tommy wanted to fuck up, he always went _big_. 

The Meryln estate had an interesting layout. There were pools extending from both wings of the house, jutting out and forming two boundaries of the perfectly manicured lawn that filled the space between them. Tommy had placed the sound system and DJ along the top of the lawn, forming an almost acre sized rectangle for the partiers. Satellite bars lined the outside of the square, with the main bar set up as a smaller square in the centre of the lawn, and it was not a thrown-together affair. It looked like it had been transported straight out of some local pub, all dark wood and polished brass, and from what she could see, enough alcohol to float a small warship. It was covered with a fabric roof held up with four tall poles set into the corners of the bar. Strange-looking light posts had been set up at even intervals all the way around the square. Little pillars were scattered throughout the area, with wide brimmed bowls attached. She sidled up to one to look, and sure enough, several were filled to the brim with condoms in all colours, sizes, and styles. There were four pillars set up with red spotlights, and she could see that those had globes on top and someone carefully handing something out to the party-goers and stamping wrists. 

That would be the Ecstasy. 

Tommy made quite the host. 

But he wasn't entirely careless or stupid, either; he had security scanning the crowd and brightly dressed lifeguards closely monitoring the pools. Their one brush with a near drowning and overdose had quite an impact, which also explained Tommy's handstamp for drugs policy. 

She had to smile. He wasn't shaken enough to give up the drugs but he wasn't stupid enough to repeat his mistakes. There was more than one reason to love Tommy Merlyn. 

He and Ollie were standing partially obscured by partiers at the bar, laughing and leaning into each other, loose white shirts a beacon in the near-darkness. Tommy looked downright piratical and Ollie, as always, looked like he was ready for a GQ photo shoot. As she got closer she saw that Ollie had two stamps marching up his arm and at least three shades of lipstick on his collar. 

"Hello, gentlemen," she said. Ollie reached out and dragged her in to his side, planting a kiss on her cheek. She could smell the tequila on his breath but underlying that was the scent that had her knees weakening every time she smelled it: warm and spicy and just delicious. _Ollie_. 

"Welcome, lovely McKenna," Tommy leaned over, raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back with courtly charm. When she grinned he nipped her knuckles and released her, after dramatically checking both sides of her wrist. "No stamps! That is unacceptable." He reached into his shirt pocket and theatrically offered her his extended hands, a pink pill on one palm and a yellow on the other. "Would you prefer E or K this evening, darling?" 

She laughed and took the K, reaching past him for one of the shooters lined up invitingly on the bar. She drank it down and gave a little moan of appreciation. Orgasms really were the best. She took another. 

"Excellent choice, that K is a particularly exquisite vintage." He grabbed a stamp off the bar counter and rolled it over her wrist. "Thank you for coming." 

"Thank you for the invite." She looked around idly. “Where’s Laurel tonight?” 

Ollie pointed, and McKenna saw Laurel dancing near one of the red pillars. Her arms were wrapped around her partner’s neck and she was grinding like she meant it. Ollie laughed at the look on her face. 

“We’re on a break,” he said. 

This wouldn’t be the first time she’s heard _that_ one. “Uh huh. Does she know that?” 

“Absolutely,” Tommy chimed in. “One night only, all access pass.” 

“Really?” She couldn’t help how skeptical she sounded. 

“Yes, really. You should give Laurel a little more credit,” Ollie told her earnestly. “She is quite the wild child when she wants to be. And apparently, tonight she wants to be.” McKenna narrowed her eyes at him and he heaved a sigh that rocked his whole body. “She's unhappy that I’ve been enrolled in school number three.” He rolled his eyes. “Harvard this time. It’s like my parents think the problem is that I wasn’t being challenged, rather than that I was just completely uninterested. Anyway, she wants a night to forget. Or to forget for the night. I got a bit fuzzy on the details after 'let’s have a night where we can fuck whoever we want'.” 

“Ah,” she said. “Banishment.” A fold of fabric brushed her knee and she looked down. “Uh, Ollie?” 

“Yeah?” He and Tommy were both grinning at her with identical looks of anticipation. 

"Are you two wearing… _kilts_?” She reached down and rubbed Ollie’s tartan between her fingers. It felt a tiny bit scratchy but mostly warm and soft. 

“Yes,” Ollie told her with a beaming smile and shadows in his eyes. 

“Might as well explore the Scottish culture.” Tommy gave a little hip waggle that made her laugh. 

"You’re naked under there, aren’t you?” 

“Absolutely not!” Ollie widened his eyes at her in feigned shock and then leaned over confidentially. “We’re wearing cock rings.” 

She burst out laughing and Ollie drew her close for a hug. “It’s been too long, McKenna,” he said in her ear, nuzzling against her neck. “How would you like to be my date for the rest of the night, find out for yourself what's under the kilt?” 

“I don’t think anyone could have ever called us ‘dating’,” she told him, giving an appreciative little wriggle against him. He really did feel good, all heat and muscle and just… Yum. “More like ‘club VIP room hookup’.” 

“Well, if you insist,” Ollie ran the tips of his fingers up her thigh, teasing at the bottom of her loose skirt. “We can do that instead.” 

"There's got to be two hundred women here who'd love to hang with you tonight, Ollie." 

"I don't know them," he replied, sliding his hand up her ribcage delicately. The shadows of the bar fell across his face in an unfamiliar pattern, making him look like a stranger. She licked her lips, leaned into his hand. He let his pinkie slip under the edge of her shirt, rubbing the bare skin underneath. "I don't want them." He tilted forward to murmur into her ear. "I like you. I want _you_." He left a soft kiss under her ear and moved back to watch her face. 

She laughed, but couldn't hide the shiver that went through her. It made his eyes light up with mischief. "That is such a line! I am ashamed that you even _tried_ that line on me." She considered him from head to foot. Damn. Ollie wasn’t her first mistake, and he certainly wasn’t her last, but he was absolutely one of her favourites. 

"I'll bet you're more ashamed that it worked," he retorted, correctly reading the grin that she gave him. 

"Terribly," she agreed, swaying against him and lifting her chin for a kiss. She could feel the shooters and the K starting to kick in, making her head feel a little floaty and her stomach warm. "I'll have to make you pay for it." 

"I'll bet you will," he said against her mouth. 

He tasted like tequila shots; all cold alcohol and salty skin and tart limes all underlain by that slick warm faintly spicy heat that was all Ollie. He tasted like he smelled: delicious, forbidden, and entirely sinful. She made a muffled noise in the back of her throat and dove in deeper. Ollie wrapped his other arm around her, bringing her fully against his body and up on her tiptoes. His hands started sliding down over the bare skin of her back to her ass... 

A hot hand on her shoulder broke her attention and their kiss, and they both turned irritated looks on their interrupter. 

Tommy looked a little drunk, a lot aroused, and entirely unrepentant. "Wow, I was enjoying that, but it's time, buddy," he said. Ollie nodded, and released her. As if they had choreographed it they both turned and vaulted up onto the surface of the bar. Ollie turned and offered her his hands. 

"Oh, what the hell." She took them and he pulled her up beside him, as Tommy did the same with a couple of women from his side of the bar. The DJ cut the music and everyone turned towards the bar expectantly. As she regained her balance, the bartender handed her a full bottle of tequila. She shrugged and took a long slug, to the loud appreciation of their audience. 

“Hellooo, revelers!” Tommy shouted, spreading his arms wide. 

“Hi, Tommy!” chanted the crowd, earning a big smile. 

“Welcome, welcome, to the ‘Tommy and Ollie Have a Ball Outdoors’, outdoor ball event!” He continued, giving a shimmy of his hips and making his sporran sway in a way that was positively obscene. Ollie lifted his bottle in salute. “We’re here to announce some sad news. Ollie, here, is being banished to Boston.” 

The crowd booed and Ollie nodded his agreement, pulling the saddest face McKenna had ever seen. Going along with the performance, she rubbed his arm consolingly. “It gets worse!” Tommy continued. “While Ollie is sent to the wasteland in the east, I am being exiled to Edinburgh.” He patted his sporran with extravagant grief. “I’ll have to wear one of these all the time!” 

The booing grew in volume, and McKenna could swear that some of the people in the crowd were actually starting to cry. Tommy was being sent to Scotland? Holy shit. Suddenly the shadows in Ollie's eyes and the manic feel to Tommy's mood tonight made a horrible kind of sense. Malcolm Merlyn really was a bastard, to force Tommy away from following his best friend, and in the same move to sever him from the only real family he'd known. 

“But fear not, my friends!” Tommy lifted his hands. “We still have tonight! Do you have your lipsticks?” 

A sea of hands appeared, holding the small sticks of makeup that had been handed out at the gate. 

“Excellent! When the lights go out, feel free to leave your mark wherever you wish. And please keep in mind, that tonight…” He and Ollie pulled their shirts over their heads in a coordinated movement, throwing them into the crowd. 

They shouted together, “ _Drinks are on me!_ ” 

The DJ hit the music and a laser strobe. Fireworks exploded from the sides of the stage. In perfect synchronization, lit by the strobe, Tommy and Ollie upended their bottles of tequila over their heads, sending alcohol cascading down their shoulders and chests. McKenna laughed and added her bottle, pouring it over Ollie’s head and setting her mouth against his chest to catch some. She got a full mouthful and pulled back to swallow, pouring the last of her own bottle down her neck and soaking her shirt. She saw Tommy’s pair of women doing essentially the same thing. Ollie tossed his empty to the side and grabbed McKenna close, lifting her off her feet and burying his face between her breasts to catch the last drops. 

The spotlights went out. 

The black lights went on. 

The crowd went absolutely wild. 

Ollie yanked off her shirt and tossed it into the darkness. His mouth slid over her neck and chest, diving to the edge of her bra and sucking on the soaked fabric, chasing the tequila. She looked down, but all she could see were the multi-coloured kisses that he and Tommy had drawn all over their torsos, glowing under the black lights. He looked up at her, the whites of his eyes shining blue and his teeth startlingly white. She could feel his tongue sliding along the edge of her bra, but couldn’t see until he closed his teeth over her nipple and bit down. 

“Jesus Christ, Ollie!” 

An instant later the hands reached them. She could feel fingers grasping greedily at her calves, followed a second later by tongues lapping at the tequila covering her skin. She heard Ollie laugh and Tommy yelp, followed by an indignant, “No biting!”, and then, “…not til I ask you to, anyway,” and then their feet went out from under them and they landed in a tangle of limbs in the bar-wide puddle of tequila. 

Somehow Ollie ended up on his back with McKenna sprawled on his chest, both of them laughing uproariously. The bartender considerately turned on the bar’s strip lighting so they had a little more to see by and so that they weren’t in as much danger of getting eyes poked out by the eager crowd. McKenna pushed herself up to straddle Ollie’s hips and he gave a strangled yelp, then lifted her up with one hand and pulled his sporran loose with the other. “Ouch,” he said. 

The bartender gave her another bottle and with a mischievous smirk she started to pour it over his chest, settling back on his thighs. He arched under the stream, the lipstick kisses on his torso shifting with his movements, and she leaned to pour a good double shot in his mouth. The second she pulled back one of the crowd covered his mouth with theirs, chasing the liquor as he swallowed. The rest of the group at their part of the bar were licking and lapping at his chest and ribs, and she felt at least three sets of lips on her back and another on the thigh snugged along Ollie’s hip. Ollie’s hands came to rest on her waist and just _flexed_ as he twisted under all the greedy revelers. One of the mouths on her back nipped a sensitive spot and she moaned, throwing her head back. Unknown hands unclipped her bra and Ollie immediately slid his hands up to cover her breasts, pinching her nipples in the crease between his thumbs and palms. The jolt shot right to her core and wrung a gasp from her throat, and her hips jerked hard. She felt the vibration of Ollie’s groan through her legs and he pinched her again, harder this time. 

The strobe light stopped and the music amped up. The bass thundered across the lawn and vibrated through the wood of the bar. She could feel it in her sternum, in the bones of Ollie's hips pressing against the insides of her thighs. 

The tequila was adding to the lightheaded feeling, and at the thought she remembered the bottle still loosely in her hand. She took another deep drink, absently catching her breath and just enjoying the sensation of Ollie kneading her and sending little shudders through her stomach. She risked a look around, running her hand through the hair of the person lapping at the curve of her waist. She gave another little pour as a reward when they hit a particularly sensitive place that made her moan. 

The bartender had been joined by three more and they were setting up shots as fast as they could along the whole length of the bar. The multicolour strip lighting worked to highlight the glasses as they were slammed into place and she could see other lines glowing along the all of the satellite bars. Tommy had all but disappeared under his two women, one of whom seemed to be kneeling over his face while the other’s head was hiding his lap. The rest of Tommy’s body would appear and disappear as the partiers licked tequila off his skin, leaving behind new smears of electric lipstick in greens and yellows, pinks and blues. A long line of red appeared over his ribs as some humourous person drew a long arrow pointing down. 

The first rush seemed to have passed, with more people migrating away from the bars to form new groups of gyrating bright tones as they started to dance. She saw more and more glowing marks appear and realized that people were stripping and using the black light lipstick to draw on each other. She watched the patterns move and blur and shift and suddenly understood that dancing wasn’t all that was happening. 

Ok, that was hot. Being surrounded on all sides by people having sex? That was all _kinds_ of hot that she hadn’t even known she liked. She couldn't hear anyone over the music, and she couldn't really see any details. Everyone was anonymous in the black-lit darkness. The lines of lipstick twisted sinuously as the dancers moved, blurring as they rubbed against skin in the dark. 

She looked at Tommy again, at the woman arching her back and squeezing her own breasts as she rocked her hips over Tommy’s face. At the way the glowing trails on Tommy’s ribs showed his hips undulating as the second woman left circles of bright yellow lipstick up and down his cock. 

So, maybe not so much hadn't known she 'liked'. Maybe more, hadn't known she _loved_. She was moving with the music, unconsciously rolling her hips to Tommy's beat. She needed more. 

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. 

She looked down at Ollie. His chest was a mess, almost completely covered with the colourful stains of lipstick. He’d broken free of whoever had kissed him and was watching the sway of her body above his, painting brilliant swaths of green and orange and pink over her breasts. When he saw her looking he reached behind her neck to bring her close enough to kiss. 

His hands had been so gentle on her body that she’d thought he was just relaxing and enjoying being the centre of attention, but he burst into the kiss with heat and desperation, licking into her mouth and biting at her lower lip frantically. She gave a low moan of surprise that he swallowed eagerly. He pulled away and she could see in the glow of the strip lighting that his pupils were blown wide. “McKenna,” he said softly, like her name was a prayer. “I want to fuck you.” He rolled his hips under hers in an unmistakable demand. “I need you.” He didn’t even blink. The wild look was one she’d never seen on his face before. “ _McKenna_.” 

She didn’t recognize her own voice, distorted by the need coiling tighter in her chest. “Condom?” 

“Sporran,” he let his head fall back against the bar. Immediately the bartender poured a fresh cascade over his neck and chest. Ollie cupped his hand under the flow and tipped it into his mouth. Someone new licked over his throat as he swallowed and McKenna’s stomach fluttered at the sight. 

She fumbled his sporran open and drew out one of the condoms, tearing the package open with her teeth. She slid backwards down Ollie’s legs, pushing a couple of hands out of the way to give her room, and he spread them obligingly. She flipped the edge of his kilt out of the way, marvelling at how much easier skirts really did make access. He hadn't painted lipstick kisses on his thighs so she felt her way up, enjoying the way they trembled under her fingertips, and trailed her nails lightly over the incredibly soft skin of his scrotum. He twisted outright at that, his knees jittering and she gave a low whimper in reaction. She reached his erection and _Jesus, Mary_ he was hard, harder than she’d ever felt anyone before. She slid her fingers to press him upright for the condom and jerked away in surprise when she felt something smooth and flexible. 

Oh, God. He hadn’t been joking about the cock ring. 

So. Fucking. Hot. 

She couldn’t help herself; she pulled his cock upright, leaned forward, and swallowed him down until she felt his pelvis hit her nose. 

Ollie shouted loud enough to be heard over the music and his hands dove into her hair, clamping around her head and locking her into place as his hips drove up helplessly. He thrust once, twice, each time tearing a guttural noise from his throat. She waited until the tears started and then braced her hands to push herself back off him. With shaking hands she managed to slide the condom (purple, glowing) into place before Ollie was yanking her back up the length of his body to take her mouth again ferociously. She was pretty sure he knocked at least one tequila seeker out of the way to do it but certainly wasn’t complaining. He still tasted so goddamned good, plus the tequila-wet slide of his abs and chest against her breasts felt just _amazing_. He pulled her away from his mouth with an audible ‘pop’ and whispered, “Let me fuck you,” against her lips. 

She slipped her hand between their bodies, moved her soaked thong out of the way, tilted him just right and then rocked her hips back, taking him deep within her body. 

Ollie froze, an indescribable noise wrenched from his throat. Every muscle locked. She wasn't even sure he _breathed_. 

McKenna sat up and leaned back, arching her back and taking him deeper. A fine tremble started racing through her. She hadn’t realised how close she was, but it was only going to take a couple of strokes. She pressed one hand to Ollie’s clenched abdomen and the other to her breast, closing her eyes and breathing deeply at the little zigzags of energy shooting along her nerves. Another deep breath, and then she lifted herself up, rolling her hips on her downstroke to run her clit over Ollie’s pelvis. 

Oh. 

She did it again, harder. 

_Oh._

Ollie exhaled and relaxed under her. He stretched out, his hands scrambling over his head along the edge of the bar as if searching for a handhold to keep him grounded. He bumped against Tommy, who had moved to fucking someone missionary with long stokes, the red arrow on his ribs undulating like a snake. Tommy grabbed his Ollie’s hands and held them down on either side of the woman’s head, never missing a stroke. The woman turned her head and licked Ollie’s hand, sucking one of his fingers into her mouth. Ollie shuddered, just as McKenna came down on her third stroke. 

_Oh!_

Her walls clenched down tight around his cock, then released with an incredible burst of pleasure that wrenched a high pitched cry from her throat. She pressed down as hard as she could, arching her back and trembling wildly through her orgasm. When it released its hold on her, she fell forward, her hand on Ollie’s stomach all that kept her upright. She opened her eyes to see Ollie staring at her hotly, lips stretched over bared teeth. She thought he might actually be growling a little. He hitched his hips as if to make her move again. 

The next splash of tequila caught her by surprise, the cold liquid an unexpected slap against her clit as the alcohol ran down Ollie’s torso in a wave. Another deluge went down her back and she laughed in delight, grabbing the bottle and taking a drink before offering one to Ollie. He had just enough time to take it before the next wave of hands and lips started marching over them. They were less shy this time and she felt more than one eager hand slide along Ollie’s thigh, dangerously close to his balls, and at least one tongue licking over the curve of her ass. She giggled at the tickle and started to move, expecting that Ollie would be looking for another partner. She was pretty sure that Tommy had to be on his fourth or fifth. 

Ollie’s eyes shot open when she moved and he broke away from the person kissing him, trying to curl upright but stopped by Tommy’s tight grip on his hands. She leaned over him and gave him a long, slow kiss before starting to pull away again. 

“No!” He blinked at her, and then gave her an easy smile. “Stay. You promised, mine for the night.” 

She settled down, crossing her arms over his chest. He flexed his cock inside her and she shivered a little but didn’t stop her close examination of him. “I don’t remember promising,” she finally said, lowering her head and giving his nipple a long lick. She laid her thumb over the pebbled nub and rubbed, smearing the bright pink token one of his admirers had left behind. 

“Then promise now.” Even in the enshrouding darkness she could see something complicated in his expression, something she was damned sure Ollie Queen wouldn’t be able to name even if he were sober enough to figure it out. She wasn’t sure what _she_ would name it either, and while she wasn’t on two tabs of E and untold amounts of alcohol like Ollie, she was still well beyond tipsy and quite a ways into altered, and if she was forced to guess, she would have called it ‘fear’. Though she’d be damned if she could think of a single thing that Ollie Queen should be afraid of here and now. 

Whatever it was, she would have done damned near anything in the world to erase it from his face, and so she sat back up, circling her hips to get a comfortable seat. Deliberately she wriggled to make him groan and then reached into the pocket of her skirt for her black light lipstick. Carefully she took off the lid and then wrote ‘Ollie’ in somewhat sloppy letters across her breast. She drew a little happy face with a tongue sticking out on his abs and then put the lipstick away. 

Ollie licked his lips, eyes locked on his name glowing on her breast. She leaned back over to teasingly trail them over his nipples. His breath left him in a gasp. “That looks so hot,” he managed to choke out just loudly enough for her to hear. “Give it to me.” 

She arched her back and offered him her breast. He closed his lips over her nipple and suckled hard, rolling the nipple between his tongue and teeth. It made her walls squeeze his cock in rhythm, made her close her eyes and swoon at the electric pull that went all the way to her groin. "Jesus, Mary, Ollie!" 

His lips stretched around her flesh in a grin and then he did it again. She cried out and this time Tommy heard her. He leaned harder onto Ollie's wrists and drove deep into his partner, stretching over her head and Ollie's to reach her. She kissed him hard, tongues duelling in an entirely different dance than she'd had with Ollie. Tommy kissed like he had all the time in the world to figure out her taste. 

Ollie let go of her breast with a gasp, and Tommy turned back to his partner, who was nipping at his neck and chest. Ollie lifted his chin, offering his mouth to hers, and she kissed him too. He groaned, swiping his tongue against her lip eagerly. 

The DJ switched over. In the brief moment of respite all she could hear was the sounds of sex. She pushed back upright, and a quick glance showed indistinct smears of colour moving rhythmically all around them. Some were still dancing, but based on the distinct slap of flesh on flesh, the high cries and low moans, Tommy and Ollie’s ‘outdoor ball' had turned into a pretty enthusiastic orgy. Considering the phrasing of the invitation, that was probably what they'd had in mind. 

The next song started, and the bartender pressed the next bottle into her hand. She closed her eyes, pressed her fingers over Ollie’s heart, and started to move. 

She lost track of time. The alcohol and K had thoroughly kicked in and her world shrank to the feel of Ollie’s stomach under her hand, his thighs against her ass, and most relevantly, most immediately, his cock buried inside her. She didn’t bother to track her orgasms after that first fast one. She came more than once, but the overloads of pleasure were more like a distraction from the dreamy place her mind had entered. It was a place where there was nothing that mattered except that she kept moving, that the flex of Ollie’s abs under her hands matched the tempo she set with her hips, that she slow down or speed up as demanded by the burn in her thighs. It just went on and on. Sometimes the music would change, sometimes the strobes would flash. Sometimes Ollie would interrupt her with a low, voluptuous roll of his hips. Sometimes she would feel a bottle or a glass pressed into her hand and would drink, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was maintaining that incredible glowing heat where Ollie thrust up inside her. 

Absently she felt hands settle on her hips, glide languidly up her ribs to cup her breasts and thumb her nipples. They released her breasts, one sliding up to cover her chest and the other to cup her jaw, thumb rubbing across her lip before pressing into her mouth. Reflexively she turned her head and sucked it deeper, brushing her tongue against the pad and feeling the rough texture of his fingerprint. 

The tempo of Ollie’s hips started to change. 

Languidly she opened her eyes to see him watching her fiercely. His face was taut, his whole body starting to tremble. He pulled his thumb out of her mouth and suddenly his hands were just _everywhere_ , cupping her breasts, squeezing her ass, flexing against her waist. 

Deep in her abdomen, something was building. Her hips stuttered against his and he grinned, reaching between them. He made some complicated motion with his thumb, twisting a little, and her world exploded as the cock ring vibrated to life. 

“AH!” The started cry burst from her lips as she froze for an instant in shock. The sensation that had been building burst free in a wild torrent of ecstasy that made her whole body shake uncontrollably. Her hand flailed in the air and caught his, fingers clenching tightly as she tried to ride it out. Dimly she heard the noises she was making and felt Ollie’s answering shivers, but every time she moved the vibrations struck a new resonance and it all started again. She couldn't _breathe _, her body completely out of control. White spots started to float across her vision but she didn’t care because all she could think was 'yes, Jesus, Mary, yes, holy shit don't stop, _yes_ …'. Ollie’s groans were reaching a frantic pitch and finally he fumbled between them, hitting the snap that removed the ring completely. __

As it came loose, Ollie tore his hand free and grabbed her waist, slamming her down on him with bruising force as he twisted his hips up frantically. He shouted, curling up with the force of every throb of his orgasm. His whole body was jerking and she could feel his knees against her back as they rode out the final spasms. She collapsed forward onto his chest, sucking in a gasping breath and hoping she'd be able to take another at some point. 

Some time later after she'd finally relearned how to breathe, she looked up. Ollie's eyes were closed and his chest was still heaving, and his arms were locked around her back to hold her in place. Tommy's head rested beside Ollie's and he was staring up at the stars with a pensive look on his face. After a long moment, Ollie turned a little to look at Tommy’s profile, and she saw that strange look was back. 

“Tommy?” 

“Yeah?” Tommy didn’t sound quite like himself, either. 

“Great party, man.” 

Tommy smirked at the sky and Ollie grinned at the side of his face but she was sure that neither smile reached their eyes. 

“It didn’t work, did it?” 

“Nope.” Tommy rocked his head back and forth. 

Ollie tilted his head and looked down at McKenna. She kissed his chest. “Thank you for trying,” he said with more sincerity than she’d thought Ollie possessed. 

“Well,” she told him. “The trying was the best part.” 

Tommy tilted his head back so he could look at her. He had black light lipstick all over his face and looked kind of like a day-glo calico cat. “It was the vibrating cock ring, right? That was totally my idea. I do it better. You need to try it with me.” 

Ollie started to laugh, deep full belly laughs that had her wincing and pulling away, carefully making sure the condom was still in place before rolling off him completely and gingerly sliding off the bar to the grassy lawn. The DJ had switched to some slower music and she hunted around the ground with her toes, finally coming up with a random shirt that absolutely wasn’t hers but was at least not too smelly and mostly dry. Her shoes were a lost cause. 

When she looked back at the bar top, Ollie had taken off the condom and dropped it in the bar garbage, and was rearranging his sporran over his kilt. Tommy had also managed to sit up but his kilt was long gone, and he looked a little like he’d been debauched by a herd of deranged, fluorescent pixies. He was leaning against Ollie’s shoulder and had somehow managed to snag a bottle of tequila that still had something in it. He was staring at the stars again, bottle lifted in some silent salute, and Ollie was scrubbing a hand over his mouth. She had the feeling there’d been a n exchange of words that she’d missed, and she thought for a second about asking but then shrugged. They were her friends, and sometimes her friends with benefits (really, really incredible benefits, her mind supplied as her body protested moving), but not _that_ kind of friends, and she wasn’t stupid enough to try and make it something else. There be dragons, and she knew it. 

The sky was right on the brink of starting to lighten, which meant she’d been lost in that reverie for more than an hour, maybe as much as two. She made a mental note to stay away from the Special K moving forward. As the sky lightened the black lights became less effective, and she saw Ollie's naming fading from her breast as she watched. She buttoned the shirt another button and covered it. 

“I’m going to go,” she said as the music ended. Ollie lifted his head and jumped down from the bar with a little sigh. He opened his arms. She hugged him unhesitatingly, her cheek tight against his chest, the solid thrum of his heart beating reassuringly against her ear. Unsurprisingly, Tommy wrapped himself around them both, plastering against her back and snuggling his nose in her hair. “Wow,” she muttered. “We really all need showers.” She felt Tommy take a breath against her back and lifted a finger to forestall him. “Separate. Showers.” 

“Spoilsport.” 

“Thank you for coming,” Ollie murmured, and both she and Tommy laughed. 

“Maybe next time you can come with me, instead,” Tommy quipped, dropping a kiss under her ear before letting her go. She pulled away from them both, then paused and scooped Tommy’s kilt off the ground, holding it out to him with one finger. 

“Maybe next time,” she winked at him before sobering. “I’m going to miss you guys,” she said. “I might actually have to grow up if you aren’t here to play with.” 

Ollie and Tommy exchanged glances and Tommy uncharacteristically turned away to put on the kilt. The DJ finally cut the music completely and turned on the lights at the stage to start packing. 

“Don’t do that,” Ollie said finally. He lifted his chin and for the first time that night she saw the Ollie she was used to. He grinned at her in the first light of dawn. “I haven’t given in yet. I’m sure there are parties in Boston.” He clapped Tommy on the back as he was fastening his belt and almost sent him sprawling. “And if not, well. How hard can it be to get kicked out of Harvard?” Tommy laughed and tackle-hugged him, knocking them both to the grass. 

She blew them a kiss and turned to go, crossing the long expanse of lawn with the dewy grass tickling her feet. She asked one of the security guards coming on from shift change to call her a cab and then turned back for one last look. 

Ollie and Tommy were both leaning on the bar, smirking and holding an animated conversation. From the direction of the stage, Laurel was headed to join them. Her skirt was on backwards and she was wearing a man’s blue dress shirt with half the buttons open and she was beaming with laughter. Both men raised their hands when they saw her, beckoning her to join them with broad welcoming grins on their faces. She fell into their arms with a joyous laugh. 

McKenna smiled at the sight, bouncing a little on her toes and wincing a bit when the muscles in her thighs protested vociferously. Deliberately she took out her tube of black light lipstick and applied it to her lips, smacking them together and heading down the path to the driveway where her cab was probably waiting already. 

He was her very, _very_ , favourite mistake, every single time she made it.


End file.
